


I'm Sorry

by Uglysweater246



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Sisters, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater246/pseuds/Uglysweater246
Summary: A few months after the war, Blue diamond was still saddened by Pink diamond's death and affected by the war. The only way she thought to stop her pain was to cut herself.





	

*Blue Diamonds Chambers*

Blue diamond, brought a dagger out from under her bed. Her eyes fell upon it, it was one of Yellow Diamond’s, balanced well, strong, and almost unbreakable. It was a plain steel blade,with a leather grip. Blue slowly brought it up to her wrists, making a slash down it. She grimaced in pain. Before she had retired to her chambers she had snuck into the Peridot lab, and had stolen a vile of human Venom along with a Syringe.

Blue told her pearl to wait outside her chambers and to not come in no matter what she heard. When she was alone she injected herself with the Venom waiting for it to take effect, and what she didn’t know was that her pearl was watching her the whole time. Blue Pearl then ran off to find the two other members of the Diamond Authority,White Diamond And Yellow Diamond.

The mark she had left was perfectly neat. She saw crimson blood begin to rise out of her arm, she kept doing this until the cuts reached her elbow. Each was evenly passed from the other, and perfectly straight, parallel. She then moved over to the other arm, repeating the process. Relaxing, so orderly,and perfect. The diamond’s eyes were filled with tears.

Blue had been planning to do this to herself For a few days, enough time to say her good-byes, even though it's only been a few months but she felt like a failure. She lost her baby sister and she’s never coming back, no one could ever understand how she felt, not even White or Yellow. “Oh pink...I’m sorry” she said, “I'm so sorry, I should have done more.” she leaned her head against her bed and everything started to close her eyes.

Suddenly she heard banging at the door, her eyes opened in a flash! It was her sisters! She stayed in her place hoping they would go away, but it was pointless “BLUE OPEN UP!’ Yellow screamed. 

“No i-i’m fine please just leave me alone” she stuttered out, it didn’t sound very convincing. Both diamonds started banging on the door until it could break down, Blue stood up only for her to fall on to her bed with more blood coming out of her wrists. Her vision was starting to become blurry, but she could make out Yellow and White running towards her and yelling her name.

White knelt down and pulled her arm forward. She saw cuts on both of her arms and then looked down at the dagger and the syringe. “OH MY GOD BLUE WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?” Blue turned her head away and everything started to become dark,last thing she heard was They're screaming. 

*Few Hours Later*

Yellow Diamond was pacing around the chamber and White Diamond was sitting next to the bed holding Blue diamond’s hand.

“Yellow you have to calm down, the Peridot said she would be fine” she said. 

Yellow glared at her, “CALM DOWN!? WE NEARLY LOST BLUE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!”

“I...we didn’t lose her, the peridot was able to get the venom out of her before more damage could be done, *sigh* this is my fault."

Yellow turned around with a confused look on her face, “how is this your fault? White none of us could have seen this coming."

Tears started to form in her eyes “I should have seen it coming, i’m the oldest, i’m supposed to protect this family, now look where it caught us, we lost Pink and now we nearly lost Blue. *sigh* i can’t do it Yellow i can’t lose another sister."

“White like I said no gem could have seen this coming, and don't you ever blame yourself for what she was going to do. It's none of ours or her fault, the best we can do is be there for her."

"But-”

“We shall talk to her when she wakes up.”

“Okay.”

Another hour later Blue started to wake up and when she opened her eyes she could make out, White and Yellow. Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the lighting, she took a few seconds to blink and then she could see she was in her chambers. When trying to sit up she got tackled by her sisters hugging her and saying stuff she couldn’t exactly hear.

“White? Yellow?"

White was the first to talk “Blue, thank goodness you’re alright” she said as she pulled her in for a hug “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again!” When she pulled away Blue looked down at her wrists to see that they were wrapped in bandages and the blood was gone. 

“Y-you saved me.”

“Of course we did we-"

"WHY WOULD EVEN QUESTION THAT BLUE!? AND WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?” Yellow yelled.

"I-I’m sorry, i just-i couldn’t handle this anymore”

“AND YOU THOUGHT KILLING YOURSELF WOULD CHANGE IT!? BECAUSE IT DIDN’T YOUR HERE AND WE ARE HERE TOO!"

“ENOUGH YELLOW! DON'T MAKE HER FEEL WORSE THEN SHE ALREADY DOES!” White yelled as she wrapped her arms around Blue and held her close. They both just argued for few minutes until Blue cut in. 

“STOP IT! Please. I’m sorry...i’m so sorry” Tears started pouring down her face and were dripping on her bandages.

Yellow kneeled down and put her hand on Blue’s. “I’m sorry i yelled at you,you just really scared me and i was just afraid to lose another sister. Blue We still love her and we’re always thinking of her.”

White took Yellow’s other hand and took one of Blue’s hand. “Blue promise us you’ll never do something like that again. Come to us if you need help or if your sad, please. ”

"I promise”

White and Yellow hugged her again and they stayed like that for a long time, Blue was sobbing into there shoulders and she noticed something in the corner of her chambers. After blinking a few times,her eyes widened in shock. It was Pink Diamond! She had mirror like eyes and her gem had cracks on it, but she was smiling at them, Blue was about to say something but Pink put a finger to her lips as a signal to stay silent and before she disappeared she whispered

“I love you all.”

Blue smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I was really nervous about uploading this. I know lots of you will cry and say THE FEELS!
> 
> Edit: Decided to go back and edit and also I will give you guys the the sequel you've been waiting for.


End file.
